


P.S. I Love You

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-18
Updated: 2009-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic. The Grandkids find a book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P.S. I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> **Title: P.S. I Love You**  
>  **Rating: PG:13**  
>  **Word Count: 2,138**  
>  **Characters/Pairing: Jack/Sam(kinda)**  
>  **Disclaimer: Stargate nor the characters are mine. If they were Jack would be with me :D**  
>  **Summary: Future fic. The Grandkids find a book.**  
>  **A/N:** This is my first time writing in this fandom. Usually the Whedonverse is my playground but I wanted to give this challenge a try. I was worried about not capturing Jack correctly so I wrote it this way instead. I hope it's okay.  
>  **A/N2:** Has nothing to do with the movie. I just 'borrowed' the title. This was written for challenge 115 for sj_everyday

"Jack, come quick! You'll never guess what I found."

"For the love of...." Jack shut off the tv and tossed the remote onto the table. He didn't know what Danny had found but if it was another spider he was going to make her eat it. He knew it was harsh but he reckoned he'd earned it. After all he'd climbed the stairs to the attic five times already. And to top it off he was missing his favorite episode of the Simpsons. Besides their parents had given her a boy's name didn't that automatically mean she wasn't supposed to be such a....girl?

“Jack!”

Apparently not.

He took the stairs two at a time maybe if he killed whatever it was he just might be able to get back to the Simpsons without missing too much. Or at least he hoped.

Jack shouted as he climbed to the top of the stairs. "Okay, I'm here. What do you want now?"

"This."

He blinked in surprise as he stepped into the attic. He couldn't believe it. Danny was waving a musty old book at him like she'd found some kind of treasure. And he was missing his show for this? What was the big deal? So it was a book. He'd seen plenty of books and would likely see a lot more once summer vacation was over. He turned to go back.

"Don't you get it, Jack?" She was a little miffed by his attitude. She'd thought that he would be as excited as she was.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Get what?"

Boys! Apparently you could take the caveman out of the cave.... "You really don't know what this is?"

"It's book."

"Yes, it's a book. But it's not just any book. Here look." Danny thrust the book at him. "Open it."

Gingerly, as if expecting the book to bite him, he opened the front cover. There inside was a picture of their Grandpa and Grandma O'Neill. He was surprised to find that the book itself was made from letters written to their Grandma Sam from their Grandpa Jack. In between each letter were more pictures telling of their life together. He closed the book and glanced back up at his sister. "Where did you find this?"

"Over there in a box marked private. It was locked but..."

"The lock just happened to fall open when you touched it, right?" He finished the sentence for her.

"Something like that, yeah."

Danny flashed him a cheeky grin before taking the book back. "Let's sit down. You have to hear this."

She sat down on the wooden floor and waited for Jack to join her. As soon as he was settled she began to read.

 

 _Dear Carter,  
I hope you're enjoying your new job. I'm sure your knowledge is as helpful to your new team as it was to us._

 _Jack_

 _P.S. Daniel said to tell you hi._

 

"Huh. Short letter."

Danny held the book to her chest. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

"Okay, then be quiet."

 

 _Dear Carter,  
I'm sorry to write to you again so quickly but I forgot to add something in my previous letter. Teal'c said to tell you hi, too._

 _Jack_

 _P.S. Oh and Daniel says he misses you._

 

Before Jack could say anything Danny told him to hush and continued to read.

 

 _Dear Carter,  
I got your letter. Yay..I mean thanks for writing back. And yes, I told Teal'c and Daniel that you said hi too. _

_Jack_

 _P.S. And now Teal'c says he misses you._

 

"Is this all there is?" Because if it was he honestly couldn't figure out what the big deal was. Or even why anyone would think these letters were romantic enough to want to keep. Much less have them printed into a book.

Once more Danny held the book to her chest and glared at her brother. "What did I tell you."

Jack held up his hands. "Alright."

 

 _Dear Carter,  
Regarding your last letter. I take it you're having a problem with some kind of generator thingy. Other than that I haven't a clue. _

_Jack_

 _P.S. I told Daniel and Teal'c that you miss them too._

 

"I can't believe I'm missing the Simpsons for this." Jack mumbled under his breath but not low enough that his sister couldn't hear him.

"Jack, don't make me say it."

Jack saluted her sharply. "Shutting up, sir!"

Danny hid a smile and went back to reading.

 

 _Dear Carter,  
Ah. Well, I...uh...I...uh..hope you get it fixed in time._

 _Jack_

 _P.S. General Hammond says hi_

 

Now they were talking. "What fixed? In time for what?"

"If you'd be quiet maybe we'll find out."

Danny couldn't resist a smile as Jack made a motion of a zipper across his lips. If only there was really one there.

 

 _Dear Carter,  
Do you need me?_

 _Jack_

 _P.S. General Hammond says you can have your old job back anytime you want it._

 

Danny paused to give Jack time to say something but perversely he was quiet.

 

 _Dear Carter,  
I meant do you need me to help with the generator thingy._

 _Jack_

 _P.S. Are you interested?_

 

Jack sat up straighter. "What kind of generator?"

"Jack."

"Sorry, read on McDuff!"

"I will if you'll be quiet."

"I said sorry." Sheesh, what more did she want a written apology in triplicate?

 

 _Dear Carter,  
I meant the General's offer of coming back to me. Oh and I'm glad that you fixed the Stargate. Although I never doubted that you would._

 _Jack_

 _P.S. And the General didn't say it, you know how he is, but he misses you too._

 

Danny couldn’t stop the question. "What's a Stargate?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea."

 

 _Dear Carter,  
I wrote what? _

_Jack_

 _P.S. The guys in the control room say hi._

 

“Oh, for crying out loud!”

“Jack.”

“Don’t say it. You want to know what a Stargate is too so don’t bother denying it.” Jack folded his arms across his chest and glared at his sister.

“I wasn’t. What I was going to say is if you’ll just be patient maybe we can find out.”

“Well, okay then you may continue.”

Danny rolled her eyes but began to read.

 

 _Dear Carter,  
Really? I wrote that? Huh…._

 _Jack_

 _P.S. The guys in the control room miss you_

 

Jack shook his head but didn’t say anything.

 

 _Dear Carter,  
Do you remember that time when you and I went through the Stargate and almost froze to death on that other planet (I was never good at remembering the Ps)? I still swear that was my sidearm that you laid across. _

_Jack_

 _P.S. Do you ever miss it?_

 

There it was again. The Stargate. Whatever that was. Once again Jack sat up even straighter than before.

 

 _Dear Carter,  
Yeah me too. Do you remember the planet where I got stuck and turned into an old man? The General had declared gate travel to that planet off limits for the foreseeable future. The only thing I could think of was dying and never seeing you again._

 _Jack_

 _P.S. I meant all of you_

 

“Man, it’s gonna get mushy.”

“Would you be quiet and listen. I think this is romantic. ”

Jack glared at his sister. She said romantic, he said mushy and if there was one thing he hated it was when things got mushy.

 

 _Dear Carter,  
Oh yeah and remember the time you were infected with the whatdoyoucallit…. the bug that made you act all cavewoman on me. That was nice…I meant in the way that we got to learn about another culture. _

_Jack_

 _P.S. I miss that sweet little tank top number._

 

He folded his arms together across his chest. “Okay, that’s it. I swear if there is one mention of sex and Grandpa and Grandma I’m going back downstairs and watching tv.”

“Agreed.”

 

 _Dear Sam,  
Yeah, I guess it does make sense for us to use first names now. Especially since you’re no longer under me. Er…I’m no longer on top of you?_

 _Jack_

 _P.S. I’m going to come right out and say it…I miss you._

 

“Eww. Danny.”

She shrugged her shoulders but continued reading.

 

 _Dear Sam,  
Really? I’m glad. So what do we do about it?_

 _Jack_

 _P.S. When can I see you?_

 

“Awwww…”

Jack just looked at his sister. Honestly what was there to ‘aw’ about? Grandpa had just asked when he could see Grandma.

 

 _Dear Sam,  
Damn, that’s a long wait. Is there a way to hurry time yet? At least until you get here and then I’d like it to slow back down again._

 _Jack_

 _P.S. I still miss you._

 

“Are you crying?”

“No, there must be dust in the air.”

Jack looked around the room. They were sitting on the hard wood floor of the attic not moving. Where was the dust?

“Can I finish reading?”

He motioned for her to continue.

 

 _Dear Sam,  
Do you remember the first day we met? You thought that I had a problem with women but I told you that I liked women, it was scientists that I had a problem with. The truth is I liked one woman. I still do._

 _Jack_

 _P.S. You know I meant you right?_

 

Jack leaned back against the wall and studied Danny’s face. Tears glistened in her eyes as she read.

 

 _Dear Sam,  
Still no word on hurrying time huh?_

 _Jack_

 _P.S. I still love you_

 

He opened his mouth to speak but one look at his sister and he closed it without saying a word.

 

 _Dear Sam,  
Yeah, it was pretty sneaky of me to put that in a p.s. but I’m glad that you still feel the same way too. _

_Jack_

 _P.S. I can’t wait any longer….Will you marry me? Now?_

 

Jack traced the lines in his hands and pretended he didn’t see his sister wiping her eyes with the back of her hand

 

 _Dear Sam,  
Yes? You said yes!_

 _Jack_

 _P.S. I think time hates me. It’s keeping me away from you._

 

“Do you want to take a break or something?”

Danny flipped the page to the next letter. “No, I’m okay this looks like the last one.”

 

 _Dear Sam,  
It’s almost 3 am and I can’t sleep. I have a hard time believing that this day is finally here. In less then 2 hours your plane arrives so this will be my last letter to you because I never plan on letting you go again. That was the dumbest move I’ve ever made and I won’t make that mistake again.  
Yeah, I know I won’t need to send this letter but I wanted to write it down anyway and hand it to you so you’ll never have any doubt how much I love you and how sorry I am that it took this long for me to open my eyes. I was an idiot. But I promise you that was the last time.  
I told General Hammond and once he got over the shock of finding out that we’d kept our feelings for each other hidden all this time he was happy for us. Oh, he talked to the President and we can stay in the service back in SG-1 after the wedding if we’re interested. Something about making an exception to the rule because of all the times we’ve managed to save Earth’s proverbial ass.  
I told them it was completely up to you. I’ll retire, quit whatever I have to do just so long as you’ll marry me. The President and the General want to talk to you when you get here. Bet ya can’t guess why.  
General Hammond even offered us a honeymoon on any of the planets connected by the Stargate system. To be honest I don’t really care where we go just as long as I’m with you.  
. In 1 ½ hours you’ll be here, two days later you’ll be Mrs. Jack O’Neill and I’ll be the happiest, luckiest man on the planet. _

_Jack_

 _P.S. I love you_

 

As soon as his sister had finished reading the last letter Jack jumped up. “He said planets. As in more than one.” He began hunting through the stack of boxes.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Are you kidding? I'm searching for Grandpa's book. I’ll bet it has all about the Stargate in it." Or at least he hoped. Because otherwise that would be just cruel.

Danny smiled as she watched her brother dig through box after box. Where she saw the romance in the letters her Grandpa Jack had written, her brother was more interested in learning more about the thing called a Stargate. Who was she trying to fool? She wanted to know about the Stargate just as much as he did. She laid their Grandma’s book onto the nearest stack of boxes and went to help her brother search.


End file.
